


I'll Keep you Safe, you Keep me Strong

by L_Leonhardt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Eren Yeager, Cheesy, Cute Eren Yeager, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Booty, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, I don't know what the opposite of a slow-burn is but it's basically that, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Let's make Life is Strange AU a thing, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Magic, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Popular Eren Yeager, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, life is strange au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Leonhardt/pseuds/L_Leonhardt
Summary: Levi Ackerman is an orphan who lives with his uncle. Barely passing his classes, he's considered by everyone the school delinquent.Eren Jäger is a popular honour student with a seemingly perfect family. In short, he and Levi are polar opposites.The two will form an unlikely friendship that will change both their lives for good.[Also known as the Life is Strange: Before the Storm AU nobody asked for]





	I'll Keep you Safe, you Keep me Strong

**Author's Note:**

> 28/03/2019 EDIT: I did a massive editing of the first chapter. I wanted to apologize to the readers who read the chapter before this date because it was really unpresentable. I hope it's a little better now.  
> Enjoy :)

A pale moon was illuminating the secular oaks. Levi Ackerman, an eighteen years old, was walking through the forest with his black hood up. His destination? An old, abandoned mill where apparently the party of the century was taking place. Well, that was just what he had heard his classmates say at the school entrance, earlier that day.

_Uncle Kenny will kill me if he notices I sneaked out. Let’s hope the game’s worth the candle._

No one had invited him, but nothing was gonna stop him from going in and have a good time. Not ever the blond gorilla guarding the entrance. Reiner Braun, a senior from his same high school. He was tall and beefy, but Levi was positive he could beat him. The blond may be big, but Levi had agility and speed on his side. One of the perks of being short.

Looking around the entrance, he noticed all the school “elitists” where there. Annie Leonhardt, Historia Reiss, Hitch Dreyse and even that conceited asshole that Jean Kirschtein was. The four were chatting and drinking beer, then one of them pointed and shouted, “Look! It’s Eren!”

Levi turned toward the direction they were pointing to, and there he was indeed. Eren Jäger, in all his splendor. The brunet waved and smiled at the little group, then he walked up to them and joined the conversation.

Eren was high school royalty. The very definition of a social butterfly. He was friend with everyone, and at the same time friend with no one. Levi didn’t undestand everyone’s fixation with that boy. Sure, he was handsome, he’ll give him that. His green eyes were always sparkling like gems, his skin was the colour of cinnamon that looked like it had been kissed by the sun god himself, his figure was tall and toned. It was honestly no surprise half of the school was smitten with him.

But he was such an annoying, weird brat. He always had a nice word for everyone, when it was clear as day he didn’t give a flying fuck. Levi thought he was such an ass-kisser. But the thing that irked him the most was that he always came to school dressed like a fashionista. Where did he think he was, at Milan’s fashion week?

Even right now he was wearing eye-catching clothes: a deep v-neck white shirt with several layered necklaces falling on his bare chest, and a pair of tight, black leather pants that made his plump little ass look so good… Levi only realized he had been staring intently at the brat’s backside until said brat caught him, and in response, _he winked._ That smug bastard _winked_ at him _!_

Levi immediately gave his back to him. Never in his life had he felt so humiliated. He felt his cheeks heat up and was grateful that the scarce moonlight was hiding the pink painting his face.

But Eren wasn’t the only one who caught him staring. Two tall, thin shady guys where sneering at him.

“Fucking faggot.” One of them scorned. Levi raised an eyebrow and said, “What the fuck did you just call me?”

“He said you’re a faggot,” the other one retorted, “What? Do you prefer pillow-biter? Or pillow princess, perhaps?”

The black haired boy crossed his arms, his eyes darkening. Usually his death glare was enough to scare anyone away, but those two didn’t seem intimidated in the slightest.

“Do you want to see me get angry? Because I’m getting there, and it won’t be pretty.” He warned, in a menacing tone. But the two laughed right in his face, which only made his irritation rise.

“He thinks he can take us, dude.”

“Let’s teach this midget a lesson.” He said as he took out a pocket knife. Before Levi could do anything, a voice belonging to a boy cried, “Hey, dickheads!”

 All three of them turned around to see a brunet, who just dashed in with a bottle in hand. Levi’s eyes widened; the boy turned out to be no other than Eren Jäger. Without a second thought, the boy threw the bottle, hitting the guy with the knife right in the eye. While the other one was helping his friend back to his feet, Eren took Levi’s hand.

“C’mon!” He basically dragged the older boy with him, and they ran past Reiner to the entrance of the mill. The two skeevy guys, now both on their feets, ran after them.

Eren exchanged glances with Reiner, who nodded and went to stop the two.

“Get the fuck out of here.” He growled. Even if one of them had a knife, he wouldn’t have dreamed of fighting Reiner. He was big, and strong, and would have been able to take both of them down blindfolded.

 _Cowards,_ Levi thought, as he watched how the two left with their tails between their legs, muttering more homophobic slurs as they went.

Reiner looked expectantly at Eren, who sent kisses towards his direction to show him his gratitude. And then, he pulled Levi inside the mill. Once inside, the older boy yanked his arm away from his grasp.

“Do you think I need help from you? I could’ve handled those assholes by myself.”

“You’re welcome, Levi. It was a pleasure, Levi.”

 _You know my name?_ Was what Levi wanted to ask. Eren was friend with almost everyone at school, but he didn’t remember ever talking to him. Had he learned his name from somebody else? He was well known as the school delinquent after all.

Without even word, Levi walked away, but Eren grabbed him by the wrist.

“C’mon, at least have one dance with me? Please?” Eren was looking at him with his big, twinkling eyes. They were even prettier now that he was seeing them up close.

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine.”

Eren’s smile grew from ear to ear, as he held Levi’s hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Once dance surely couldn’t have hurt.

 

*  *  *

When Levi woke up in his bed the next morning, he realized he was still wearing the clothes from the previous night. Judging from his mild headache, he couldn’t have drunk that much. Then why was he recalling absurd memories of dancing with Eren Jäger? That surely couldn’t have happened for real.

But that wasn’t what mattered now. He needed to take a shower. He smelled like beer and sweat and he felt gross.

The warm water washed away all the filth from the night before, but it couldn’t wash away his thoughts like Levi had hoped. More recollections of last night were coming to mind. The party, the homophobic assholes, Eren coming to his aid and then asking him to dance… That part surely must have been a dream, not a memory.

Once he got dressed and went out in the corridor, he noticed the smell of bacon and coffe was filling the house. That was a good sign, if his uncle was cooking it meant he was in a good mood, so he couldn’t have possibly known about Levi’s little escapade.

Either that, or he was in such a foul mood that he needed a good, hearty breakfast to calm his nerves.

Levi didn’t want to take any guesses, so he walked slowly and stealthily toward the front door. But just as his hand reached the doorknob, his uncle called him out.

“Where do you think you’re going, young man?”

 _Goddammit…!_ Levi cursed mentally. Apparently, it was the second option.

Reluctantly, he walked into the kitchen, where his uncle was.

“You think I don’t know at what hour you came home yesterday night?” The man started, and Levi immediately got defensive.

“Get off my ass man, I just wanted to have some fun.”

“Levi, I promised your mother I was going to take care of you,” _There we go again._ Levi wanted so hard to roll his eyes at his uncle. Every time he told him off, he always started with his mother.

“But you’re seriously making things hard for me, boy. I know what it means to be a teenager, I’m not asking you to stay home, but at least tell me when you go out!”

“Tch. It’s not like you would have let me go if I told you…”

“That’s not the fucking point! At least answer my goddamn texts so I know you’re okay! Don’t you think I worry when I come back from my nightshift and I don’t find you in your bed? Thinking that you could be hurt, or dead in some shithole?!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, now.”

“Don’t you sass me young man!”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll try to do better.”

“I’d like to see that. Now sit your ass down and eat.”

“Really? You’re not gonna ground me or anything?”

“Hurry up, finish your breakfast and get out of my sight before I change my mind.”

Levi grinned by himself, as he sat down to eat his eggs and bacon. He couldn’t believe he was really getting away scot free.

 

*  *  *

 

Once he got to school, he noticed people had his eyes fixated on him. They were whispering, and stopped as he walked by. It was making him uncomfortable, changing his mood from normal to an extremely bad one. Once he got to the fountain in the centre of the garden area, he was approached by Jean Kirschtein. “Hey, Rivaille Ackerman!” The tall boy commenced on a rather rocky start.

“It’s Levi.” The raven haired was already bothered by the mere fact that the younger boy was talking to him, and the butchering of his first name wasn’t helping at all. Why was that horseface even talking to him in the first place? The only person on school ground to ever initiate a conversation with him was his cousin Mikasa. Although, he did hear a rumor about Jean having a crush on her. Maybe that was the reason?

 “So, what’s Eren been up to lately?” The tall boy asked, casually. How the hell was he supposed to know? As far as Levi was concerned, Jean was the one who used to hang out with Eren.

“Huh?” He raised an eyebrow, looking at the taller boy with an unfriendly glare. Jean gulped, a small drop of sweat forming on his temple, but he put on a brave façade and continued.

“Is he getting into drugs? I’m not judging, but I figured that if he’s going out with you…”

“Fuck off, Kirschtein.” He said, walking away and leaving an open mouthed Jean behind.

 

In the garden area, his cousin Mikasa was sitting at her usual table with her friends Armin and Sasha. The three were playing D&D like they always used to before school. His cousin was a total roleplay fanatic. Levi joined them once in a while, but right now he wasn’t in the right mood. He knew that Armin and Sasha didn’t like him all that much, and that the only reason they let him hang out with them was because he was Mikasa’s cousin. Levi didn’t have the energy to deal with that, not in that moment.

“Hey, Levi!” She waved at him, and he approacched her table, “How about you join us for a little before class?”

“Not today Mikasa.”

“What’s wrong? You look pissed.”

“Because I am. Apparently, the whole school’s talking behind my back, and plus, Jean fucking Kirschtein tried talking to me.”

“Ugh… He didn’t ask you about me, did he?”

“No. He asked something about Eren, I don’t know. I wasn’t listening to him.” At the mention of that name, Mikasa’s face lighted up.

“Oh, about that… Do you know if Eren’s a gamer?” The raven haired girl looked down, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Huh? What’s with that, so suddenly?”

“Mikasa has a crush~” Sasha sing-songed, mocking her friend. Mikasa gave her a dirty look, but the girl just giggled in response. Levi rolled his eyes. His cousin was smitten with Eren too? Really?

“Don’t tell me you’re head over heels for that brat too.”

“Don’t call him brat, he’s the same age as me.” She said, creasing her eyebrows.

“And you’re 3 years younger than me, which makes you a brat.”

“No, it doesn’t!” Mikasa pouted, while Armin giggled and Sasha looked uninterested.

“Technically, Eren’s four years younger than Levi, he hasn’t turned 15 just yet.” The blond boy said. It wasn’t a surprise he knew, Eren and Armin were said to have been inseparable during elementary and middle school. They drifted apart when high school started. Tragic, that it happened even to the best of friends.

“See? He’s a brat. Like you.”

“Whatever,” Mikasa said, giving up, “So, do you know if he likes games or not?”

“Look, I don’t know what you’ve been told, but me and Eren aren’t exactly friends.” Levi informed her.

“But you were at the party together.” Sasha objected.

“What?” How could she have possibly known that? Levi wondered, slightly alarmed.

“Everyone saw the pictures Eren posted on facebook, you two look like you were having the time of your lives.” Sasha handed him her phone, showing him an album Eren had uploaded on facebook. It consisted of several pictures of the two of them dancing and drinking together. Who took those pictures? And most importantly, why were they on facebook?

Before his seething rage could lead him to squeeze the phone in his hands so hard to break it, Levi handed it back to Sasha.

“That fucking little…” He uttered between his teeths. Before he could finish his imprecation, all four of them were distracted by yelling. Their turned around to see Bertholdt Hoover, a tall, brown haired boy being pushed around by three other boys.

Bertholdt was big and bulky, and yet he was a pushover. Easily the best target for bullies. They shoved him, knocking all off his books off and making him fall to the ground.

“Just stop it…!” Bertholdt begged, with bright eyes.

“Look at him, he’s about to cry!”

“Big Bert is crying for his mama!”

“Leave Bertholdt alone!” Just like the night before, Eren came dashing in like a Knight in a shining armour _._ As soon as he saw him, one of the three bullies fleed, but the other two looked like they were in for a fight. _Seriously, does this brat have some kind of saviour complex? That's going to get him killed one day, for sure._ Levi thought, while all four had their eyes glued to the scene.

“Looking for trouble, Jäger?”

“I should be asking the same to you! Leave him alone!”

“Or what? Will you cry to daddy?”

“Maybe.” Eren said, crossing his arms. That clearly wasn’t the answer the bully was expecting, as he went visibly pale.

“Doesn’t your mother work as a secretaire in his hospital? And you, doesn’t your dad work as a janitor there too?”

At that, both the bullies paled. They turned around to leave, but Eren stopped them.

“Where do you two think you’re going? Pick up Bertholdt’s books.” At his order, the two did exactly has he said. They picked up the books, and once they handed them back to Bertholdt, they left like the chickens they were.

Levi was amazed. It was incredible what money and power could do. That spoiled brat could basically get everything he wanted, he just needed to make his father’s name to make everyone tremble. Or, he could just use his charm like he did last night with Reiner. All he had to do was bat his eyelashes to make him charge at those guys, like the blonde was some sort of personal guard dog.

“You okay, Bert?” He asked, helping the taller boy back to his feet.

“Y-Yes, thank you Eren.”

Eren patted his arm and winked at him, the gesture making the taller boy blush. Levi couldn’t believe his eyes. Bertholdt Hoover, a high school senior, was blushing because of a freshmeat.

Honestly, he was one to talk. Eren’s charm had its effects on him too, the night before. He even ordered Reiner around just by batting his eyelashes. Just, what did that boy had that was so special, to make all of them swoon?

“Aww, he’s so nice.”

“Yeah, he is.”

Both Armin and Mikasa were looking at his with dreamy eyes, although Armin’s were somewhat sad and nostalgic.

Levi stared at them, baffled. If his eyes got any wider, they would have probably popped out of his skull. That must have been why Eren liked playing hero so much, for the attention he got from the people. It had to be. How could they, most of all his cousin, have been so blind to fall for his act? The brat obviously didn’t give a shit about Bertholdt, the only thing he wanted was to be popular.

The bell rang, and while everyone was heading to class, Eren nonchalantly walked toward the back of the school instead. Curious, Levi followed him to see what he was up to, perhaps he could find a way to make him pay for publishing those photos without his consent.

He followed him until the school’s parking lot. Oh, the little devil was clever. He knew he couldn’t leave by the entrace, since it was guarded by tha janitor, but the parking lot was always left unguarded.

All of a sudden, Eren stopped to check something on his phone. Levi took advantage of this, and walked furtively up to him. Once he was right behind his back, he thundered, “What do we have here?”

“AAAHH!” Eren jumped in suprise, almost dropping his phone.

“Hey there, Levi Ackerman…!” When he turned around toward Levi, he tried to play it cool, like he didn’t just shit his pants two seconds earlier. “Were you following me? Geez I knew I was hot, but to actually get myself a stalker…”

“Oh shut up you vain brat, don’t turn this around on me now. You, the honour student, trying to skip school.”

“You’re not goin’ to rat on me, are you?”

“Why shouldn’t I, after that shit you pulled on me?”

Eren blinked in perplexity, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Those pictures you posted on facebook.” Levi said, exasperated. He couldn’t believe he needed to tell him, he should’ve understood it on his own.

“Oh, that… I’m sorry, I didn’t think they would bother you.” Eren said, looking sincerely sorry, then he started doing something on his phone, “I’m taking them down.”

“Too late now. The whole school’s already talking about it.”

“Sorry… I’ll make it up to you. But now I really have to go. Wait… do you wanna tag along?”

“You want me to be your accomplice?”

“C’mon. We’re going to have fun. We’ll eat and get drunk, my treat of course.”

He had to admit the offer was tempting. But, if he agreed to go with him, that would have made that day of skipping school the third in a row. Not that he cared much about attending class, but Levi knew he owned his uncle to do better.

But still, what could another day of skipping really do? He could’ve always started doing better tomorrow. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew it wasn’t a good idea. Just like dancing with Eren the night before hadn’t been a good idea. Easily earned joy always lead to devastating consequences.

Still, he couldn’t say no to those eyes.

“Well, I’m not saying no to free food…”

Eren’s eyes brightened.

The next thing Levi knew, was that he was on a cargo train with Eren Jäger. The raven haired had suggested just taking the bus, but Eren was a stubborn guy. The way the brunet had fearlessly jumped on a _moving,_ as slowly as it was, train left Levi apprehended but at the same time impressed. Of course, he didn’t want to be outdone by him and jumped on right after.

Now they were sitting three feets apart, with their legs hanging from the train wagon. When they sat down, Eren had said to just _enjoy the view_ until they got there, but Levi had found something more interesting to look at. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the younger boy.

The silence was unnerving. Levi figured he should at least try to be a normal, sociable human, so he forced himself to make some small talk.

“It’s nice Eren we’re having.” He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. As expected, Eren snorted with laughter.

“Pff what?”

“Weather!” He uselessly corrected himself, “I meant weather.”

“You sure did.”

Eren smiled, amused by Levi’s little slip-up. The latter though was quick to change the subject.

“So, were are we going exactly?” he asked.

“I have a secret mission.” Eren declared, as serious as he could be.

“Oh, wow.” Levi was unimpressed. _Stop trying so hard to be cool, Eren._ He didn’t say it out loud but the brunet could read between the lines.

“Really! My dad’s been acting weird lately. He received a text from an unknown number, asking him to meet. I’m going to find out what he’s been hiding.”

“Are you sure you want to find out? What if he’s been cheating on your mom, do you really want to see that? What if he’s involved in some kind of crime?”

“I don’t care. Whatever he’s hiding, I’m going to find out. Then, I’ll see what to do.” The sheer determination in Eren’s eyes was almost intimidating. Levi thought that his determination was going to get him burned, but if he wanted to run right into the fire, then it was his legitimate right to do so.

“Whatever. How long till we get there? I’m starting to get bored.”

Eren then shortened the distance between them, adjusting his position so that he was now sitting facing Levi instead of the outside. Now that Eren was closer, he noticed that he smelled really good.

 _Eren smells like… bergamot? Dammit, I should’ve borrowed uncle’s Kenny’s cologne this morning._ He thought, mentally cursing himself. Surely Levi wasn’t afraid of smelling bad, he was very meticulous when it came to his personal hygiene. But the faint smell of soap he had on him wasn’t as remarkable as smelling like bergamot and spices. Did Eren use cologne daily, or was he trying to impress someone? Could that someone have been him? Just that was enough to make Levi flustered, but what Eren said next made it even worse.

“Then how about we play a game, baby blue?”

“Baby blue?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s the colour of your eyes. It’s really pretty. You don’t mind it if I call you that, right?”

“Tch. Call me whatever you want.” Once again, he had to look away to hide his blush. No one had ever complimented him about his eyes. Everyone was too scared from his hostile gaze to even notice what colour his eyes were. Eren had been the second person to ever say his eyes were pretty. The first, of course, had been his mother. He hadn’t been flirtatious or teasing either, he said that because he purely believed his eyes were pretty. Maybe Levi had been wrong about him. Maybe it was his pureness that made everyone swoon.

“I think we should play two truths and a lie. Each of us offer up three facts about themselves, two of which are the truth and one of which is a lie.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! I’ll start. First, I’m ambidextrous. Second, I was born in Shiganshina, a town not much far away from the sea, and to where I will one day return once my heinous exile here in Mitras comes to an end.”

 _This boy’s so fucking melodramatic._ Levi thought, resisting to the urge of rolling his eyes at him. Not much out of politeness, but rather because he was afraid that if he kept rolling his eyes everytime Eren said something cringey, they would have remained stuck to the back of his skull.

“Third, I’m a leo. Meow.” Eren said, while waving his hand like it was a pawn. Levi didn’t want to admit to himself, but he looked adorable.

“So, which one is the lie?”

“I don’t buy the ambidextrous claim.”

“Too bad, because it’s true.”

“Then prove it.”

“Sure thing, baby blue.” Eren took out a pen and a block note from his pocket, and started writing something with his left hand. Then, while constantly keeping eye contact with Levi, he took the pen from his left hand with his right one. He broke the contact to fix his eyes on the paper again, where he wrote some more. Then, smiling triumphantly, he handed Levi the note. Which read;

**Levi Ackerman is hot**

**Levi Ackerman is hot, but written with my right hand.**

“You’re full of shit.”

“What? It’s true. By the way, the lie was that I’m a Leo. I’m actually an Aries, as I was born by the end of March.”

“Are you telling me this in the hope I’ll get you a present?”

“Not at all! But if you want, it’s on the 30th. Your turn now!”

_This is so stupid… Let’s just get it over with._

“I’m a clean freak. I hate tea, and I’m into tall people.” _Go on, make a shitty joke about my height. I’ll push you off this train._ He thought, waiting for the inevitable joke, or laugh to arrive. But neither of them did.

“Tall people, huh? I sure hope that one’s true.” Eren raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Levi rolled his eyes without making him see him. It’s not like he had said that to flirt, but Eren seemed to have taken it that way.

“Let’s see if you can guess which one is the lie, guyliner.” To take revenge on Eren’s nickname for him earlier, Levi too nicknamed him after one of his features. He wasn’t good at compliments so that’s all he was able to come up with.

“Guyliner?” Eren wrinkled his nose.

“What, you don’t like it?”

“No, it’s just that my nick for you was prettier, but I’ll take it. Anyway, clean freak… that one is probably true. That only leaves out the tea. I’m calling lie on that one.”

“Not bad, Jäger.”

“It wasn’t that hard. I know you’re a tea lover.”

“You _know_ I’m a tea lover?”

“I often pass by the coffe shop near the plaza, and I’ve seen you sipping on a cup of black tea a couple of times. Maybe… next time we could go get a cup of tea together?”

“Are you inviting me on a tea date?”

“I actually am. So, what do you say?”

“Sure. Why not.”

They spent the next few minutes of the ride in silence. Then, Eren shortened the distance between them even more. Taking his earbuds out of his pocket, he offered one to Levi.

“Wanna listen?” he asked. Levi pondered about it for a few istants. Being the clean freak he was, he wouldn’t dream of sharing earbuds with anyone. However, if the ride was going to be as silent as it had been in the last few minutes, listening to music might have been the sole salvation. Unenthusiastically, he took the earbud. But he also took an handkerchief out of pocket, and started cleaning the earbuds scrupolously. Eren laughed at this gesture. Most people would have been offended, but he laughed.

“You better not play trash.” He said as put the earbud in his ear.

“Don’t worry, I think you might like this one.” He said, and he laughed again. His laugh was hypnotic. His whole being was hypnotic. His olive skin, his messy brown hair, his big, twinkling green eyes. Levi was entranced by the way his pendant earring swung everytime he talked or moved. It was a sterling silver pendant in the shape of a feather.

Most of the songs Eren had on his playlist where on Levi’s own too. He would have never guessed they had the same tastes in music. Eren seemed like his opposite in everything. He was good in school, while Levi was barely passing. He was loved by everyone, while Levi was mostly avoided by everyone. He was outgoing and sociable, while Levi was a reserved lone wolf.

Like always, Eren was wearing trendy clothes: ripped black jeans, a blue opened flannel shirt over two layered tank tops, one black and the other red. His attire was complementary to Levi’s simple blue jeans and green T-Shirt. He also wore a golden pendant, in the shape of a small key.

“Cool necklace.” Levi said, breaking the silence that had been going on for most of the ride.

“This key? I’ve had it since… since I was a kid in Shiganshina. Maybe one day I’ll go back to Shiganshina, or maybe I’ll join my older brother Zeke overseas. Or anywhere but here.” From his cheerful attitude, Eren has suddenly become despondent. The change almost scared Levi. Perhaps that key held a painful backstory to it. Both the pendant and the chain were slightly tarnished. Maybe it belonged to one of Eren’s grandparents or something.

“What brought that on?”

“Sometimes I feel like I have no reasons to stay. Don’t be surprised Levi, if one day, I’m just out of here.”

“You’re a weirdo.”

“Maybe you’re right. Check it out, where here!”

“Where is here, exactly?”

“Jump and find out!” Eren cried out as he jumped off the train, which by the way was going faster than it did when they first got on. For a moment, he contemplated just leaving Eren by himself, waiting for the train to stop and then go home.

But god forbid that Eren started thinking of him as a chicken. He didn’t need help like Bertholdt, and he was going to demonstrate it.

“You jumped!” Eren exclaimed merrily as Levi joined him on the ground.

“What, you thought I wouldn’t?”

“I wouldn’t dream of questioning your bravery, baby blue.”

Eren then eagerly lead him to the entrance of Sina Park.

“The text my father got said they wanted to meet him here,” he explained, as they walked further into the green, “under the big oak at the center of the park.”

“So we’re playing spies. It sounds boring.”

“There’s a lot of cool stuff to do here, see that overlook? If we climb up there, we’ll be able to see what my dad’s doing without him seeing us. Let’s go!”

Eren was already on his way before Levi could say anything. _Why am I following this brat, again?_

It took them a good thirty minutes to climb up to the overlook, but once they made it to the top, they were rewarded with marvelous view. You could see the whole park from the point they were standing.

“I seriously need a drink to keep up with you.” Levi said as he gasped for air.

“I’ll buy you one later. Now, let’s get to work, my dear accomplice spy.”

“Look Eren, the view’s amazing and all, but I doubt we’ll be able to see what your father is up to from here.”

“We’re gonna use the viewfinder, of course.”

“I’m pennyless.” Levi said, and Eren leaned against the viewfinder with an impish smile. He took out from his pocket a small pouch, and shaked it a little. The sound of clickling metal made made it clear it was full of coins.

“A soldier never comes to a mission unprepared, Levi.” Eren said smugly, while he inserted a coin.

Using the viewfinder hadn’t been as boring as Levi had thought. Eren’s father took ages to show up, but in the meantime Eren and him played a game that consisted in watching people and acting out what they were saying and thinking. It was something Eren had learned in theatre class. Levi was nervous at first since he wasn’t an actor, but then his profanity-filled improvisations made Eren’s belly hurt from laughing too much.

They played for like an hour, while always keeping an eye to the lady in the white dress waiting under the oak tree. Eren’s father took his sweet time to show up, and when he finally did, Eren’s money pouch had been dried out.

“I knew it! That fucker’s cheating on mom!”

“They’re just talking. I don’t think they’re doing anything out of the ordinary. She’s probably just a co-worker of your father.”

“I know all of my father’s co-workers and I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen her!”

“Maybe she’s new. Maybe they’re just discussing about work, there’s nothing indicating they’re lovers.”

“Then why did he bring her here?! Why did they meet in a romantic park like this instead of a bar, or a cafeteria or whatever?!”

The viewfinder’s time ran out, and when Eren reached for more coins in his pouch, he found it empty.

“Fuck!” He cried out, throwing the pouch on the ground. He sat down on the nearest bench, with his hands on his forehead.

He looked miserable. Levi didn’t know what to do to cheer him up, he had never been good with people. So he sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. It seemed to have been enough for Eren, who gave him a meek smile, but it dissappeared quickly after.

“Levi… do you really believe they’re not lovers?”

“They didn’t seem lovers to me. It seemed to me it was just a conversation between acquaintance, there wasn’t anything overly friendly or intimate.”

Eren took a deep breath, and then made a suggestion, “I’m hungry. How about we go grab a bite? I know a place where they make great cheeburgs.”

“Sure. But Eren, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You’re probably right, I’m just making a mountain over a molehill.”

Levi wasn’t convinced at all, but decided not to push any further. Eren seemed to have lightened up a bit, and he wanted him to stay that way.

Eren brought Levi to a diner just outside the park, where they ordered two cheese burgers and talked.

“By the way, thanks for not laughing before, when I told you I’m into tall people.”

“Why would I laugh?”

“‘Cause, you know, I’m 5 foot 3 and all…”

“Honestly with a body like yours, I don’t see why anyone would care about your height.”

“Stop trying to woo me.”

“I’m not, I’m just saying what I think.”

“Honestly, Eren, sometimes-” Before Levi could finish his sentence, something caught his eye. He couldn’t believe it. Eren’s father had just entered the diner with the brunette from earlier. The woman had round bambi eyes, of a beautiful golden colour. Her hair were dark brown, tied in a loose side ponytail. Her soft features looked oddly familiar. Too familiar.

“Levi? What’s wrong?”

“Eren, don’t look now, but your father’s here.”

“He’s here? With… with that woman?” Ignoring Levi’s instructions, he looked behind him and saw his father sitting a couple of booths from them. His father sat giving his back to them, while the woman sat just across. Eren’s fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. To try to soothe him, Levi placed his hand on his closed fist.

“Eren, stay calm. It’s okay, see? They’re in a diner. If she was his lover he would’ve took her to a fancy restaurant, don’t you think?”

“Let’s go find a liquor store, I need a drink.” Eren slammed some money on the table before storming out. Levi didn’t need to count them to see they were far more than what he owned for two cheese burgers and two beverages, but right now his priority was Eren.

“Eren, are you sure you want to get drunk right now?” Levi asked, once he catched up to him outside.

“Weren’t you the one to say you needed a drink to catch up with me? Then try to catch up!” Eren said, running ahead without waiting for Levi.

They did find a liquor store in the end, were they bought a bottle of wine. Eren was jolly now that he got to drink, and although he didn’t seem too drunk to Levi, the older boy decided not to take more than a few sips. He needed to stay sober too look after Eren, in case he ended up drinking too much, or get in any kind of trouble.

They walked, drank and chatted until they made it to the most hidden and less visited part of Sina Park, where the ruins of an old, abandoned castle lied.

“Look! Isn’t it amazing?” Eren said, while pointing toward it.

“It’s an old ass building.”

“An awesome old ass building! Let’s explore!” He exclaimed, but as soon as he put his foot on the first step to the entrance, Levi stopped him by grabbing him by the wrist.

“It’s probably full of rats and cobwebs.” He warned him, with a disgusted expression.

“I know it’s probably dirty as fuck in there, but c’mon, you jumped off a train but you don’t have the guts to face a bit of dirt?”

“I’d rather jump from a tower than going in there. And besides, it’s getting late, soon we won’t be able to see shit if we go in there…” Levi checked his phone to see the hour, and found 13 missed calls and 4 messages from his uncle.

 

 

**Levi, where the fuck are you?????**

**I got a message from your school, they said you**

**skipped for the third time in a row**

**Would you mind answering my fucking calls???**

**I have enough of your shitty attitude!**

**There will be consequences when you come home.**

****

“Shit…!” He cursed, but of course, Levi wasn’t suprised. He hadn’t imagined the school would actually notify his uncle, but he wasn’t surprised. He should have known his little escapade with Eren wasn’t going to end well for him.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, concerned by his sudden imprecation.

“My uncle is pissed. I need to go, Eren.”

“Wait, can’t you stay a little more?”

“The later I get home, the louder he’s gonna shout at me. Gotta go, I’ll see you around.”

“C’mon, aren’t you willing to endure a little scolding, for me?”

“Excuse me?” Levi couldn’t believe how entitled this brat was. If he thought that batting his bambi eyes was enough to make him his puppet, he was dead wrong.

The brat was going to receive a piece of his mind and he was going to regret it.

“I know you’re the school prince and all, with the doctor daddy, and the perfect grades, and everyone kissing your perfect ass, but seriously, fuck you.”

Levi had expected Eren to be hurt, to be angry, to insult him or hit him, but he certaintly didn’t expect him to respond the way he did. With the corners of his mouth curling into a soft smile, the brunet said, “Did you just say my ass is perfect?”

Levi’s blood started boiling in his veins, “For fuck’s sake, Eren! Not everything’s about you!”

“I didn’t say it was…” Eren replied meekly, but Levi ignored him and continued his angry rant.

“You spoiled little shit, I bet your father gets you out of everything!”

It was only at that comment that Eren started reacting.

“What, you really think my family’s perfect and I have everything easy?!”

“Surely easier that me! Do you know what it means to lose your mother when you’re only seven?!”

The younger boy was at loss for words, “That’s… that’s so uncalled for!”

“You know what’s uncalled for? You demanding me to stay with you, knowing that my uncle will get mad!”

“Oh boo hoo, your uncle is going to scold you for skipping school. Do you think my parents even care?!”

“At least you have parents! And they don’t have to struggle to get food on the table like my uncle does!”

Eren’s eyes were starting to light up with a fire Levi had never seen in him.

“Go away Levi, just fuck off!”

“Fine, that’s exactly what I will do!”

“Fine!”

Levi turned around and started walking, while Eren kicked a trash can and started thrashing everything around him. He then started to punch walls, violently and thoughlessly.

Levi looked over his shoulder and saw Eren’s blood on the wall. He had never seen the boy like that, he who always used to be lively and happy, was now surrounded by a fire that was going to consume him.

He couldn’t let that happen.

Levi ran towards Eren, grabbing him from behind to prevent him from hurting himself further.

“Eren, you need to calm the fuck down!” He said in his year, with a soft but firm voice. Eren looked at him, and what Levi saw almost frightened him. The brunet’s eyes resembled the ones of a feral animal, his expression ferocious and menacing.

“Fuck you! You said you wanted to go, so fuck off and leave me alone!” He bellowed while angry tears rolled down his face.

“I’m not letting you hurt yourself, you dumb fucking brat!” Levi yelled back.

“What do you care?! Fuck you! Just go, leave like everyone else! I don’t want to see you! Fuck off!”

“No! Not until you’ve calmed down!”

“I said, leave me alone!” Eren elbowed Levi right in the stomach and as the latter doubled over in pain, he ran. _That boy sure runs fast_ , Levi thought, because before he could ran after him, he had already lost sight of him.

“Eren, please don’t do anything crazy.”

 

* * *

 

 

He knew he should have went home. He knew there was going to be hell to pay once he did. But he couldn’t leave Eren alone, not in the state he was in. He just couldn’t. He sent his uncle a text, saying that a friend needed him. His uncle replied telling him to do what he needed to, but Levi knew he wasn’t getting away scot free this time.

It didn’t matter. All it mattered was to find Eren. Any price, he was willing to pay it if it meant Eren could be safe. Why did he care so much for someone he had started to know only a day ago, he didn’t know. Nor did he understand it. But he didn’t need to.

It was already night when he found him. Eren was facing the old, imposing oak. The pale moon shone on his figure, and it was enough for Levi to recognise his blue flannel and that messy brown hair.

“So, are you still in for that tea date?” Levi said, breaking the silence. Eren giggled softly, then turned around. The faint moon rays showed his tears drenched face.

“Levi… I own you an apology…” He said humbly, his voice raspy and weak.

“Hey, I was a total ass too. I was pissed, and I lashed it all out on you. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” He said, drying his own tears, “I don’t know what it means to loose someone you love. I can’t lie and tell you that I can imagine what you went through.”

“It’s okay. I really shouldn’t have said that, it’s not like my mother’s death is your fault.”

“I’m sorry you had to see the ugly side of me, today.”

“You should see mine.” The raven haired said, hoping it would make him feel better.

“I did,” Eren replied, much to his surprise, “countless times at school.” Levi knew what he was talking about. He used to get into countless fights on the school courtyard. He probably heard about them, he couldn’t have possibly seen it in person. Eren was an honour student, not a slacker like him, so he would have been in class when those fights took place. “Unlike me, you’re not scared of being who you are.”

Why would Eren be scared of being who he was? He didn’t struck Levi as the insecure type. The brunet was fearless, intrepid. What did he want to hide? What secret could ever lie behind the ocean of his eyes?

“When you said that thing about my father… I just snapped. I’m so tired of pulling this perfect boy façade. Everyone thinks my life is perfect, that my family is perfect… but that’s far from being true. I was hoping that at least you could be able to see through me…”

“I’m sorry, Eren. I’m a fucking asshole.”

“No you’re not. I’m the asshole, expecting people to read my mind…”

“It’s not for that. I misjudged you, Eren. I thought you were just a spoiled brat, but I was so wrong.”

Levi felt everything was so clear now. He was confident he was now able to decipher the mystery behind the boy. Eren was looking for attention, yes, but not the kind of attention he thought. Not just for the sake of being popular, he was just looking for someone to understand him. To acknowledge him. Deep inside, Eren was just like Levi: alone.

“You’re a badass, Eren Jäger. And believe me, I don’t say that to many people.” Levi said, offering him one of his rare smiles. And even in the feeble moonlight, he could’ve sworn he saw Eren’s cheeks heat up. For once, he had been the one to make the taller boy blush. _Payback!_ He thought rather proudly, mentally patting himself on the shoulder.

“Thanks. It means a lot coming from you…”

“Huh?”

“I know this may sound weird, or creepy, but…” Eren diverted his gaze “I’ve always observed you from afar. I’ve always admired you. Everyone thinks you’re mean and cold, but I know it’s not true. I’ve seen how much you care for your cousin, Mikasa. I’ve… I’ve always wanted to get closer to you.”

After his little confession, Eren’s face was so red it could have started to let off actual steam. There was an embarassing silence for a few istants, until Levi punched him softly on the shoulder.

“Well, you succeded.” He said, and they both started chuckling. The atmosphere finally lighted up a bit, but Levi knew it wasn’t going to last. Eren still had something he wanted to get off his chest, Levi could tell. And he was going to get it out of him, one way or another.

“I’m not really into touchy-feely shit but… you can trust me, Eren. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you…. Everyone always relies on me, but I never have a shoulder to cry on.” He confided, eyes starting to well up with tears again.

“What about your family?” Eren had mentioned his family not being perfect as everyone believed, but Levi figured that being there for you was the least you would expect from your family. His uncle’s parenting skills left a lot to be desidered, but he was always there for Levi.

“My father’s never home and my mom… she obviously loves my brother more than me.” He said, tears threatening to fall on his cheeks, that were still damp from the ones he shed earlier.

“Ouch… Are you sure about that? Maybe it’s just-”

“My impression? No, it’s not like that, Levi. She barely ever pays attention to me…” He said, kicking a nearby rock, then added bitterly, “I’ve been away from home all day and she hasn’t called me once. Not even fucking once.”

Levi got closer to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He didn’t know what that felt like. His uncle always used to pester him with his calls and messages as soon as he was late, even by a minute. He almost felt grateful for that, now.

“Don’t get me wrong though, I’m not jealous of my older brother. Zeke is actually the only person who was truly there for me. Ever since he moved oversea… I felt abandoned.” His voice trembled, and tears started running free again.

“What about Armin? I heard you two were pretty close.”

“We were,” He said with a sad smile, “But then he confessed his love for me…  I wanted, I really wanted to reciprocate him, but I couldn’t… I tried so hard to keep our friendship together after that, but it still ended up falling apart. I lost Zeke and then I lost Armin, I couldn’t help but feel so abandoned…”

Levi gave him a side hug, leaning his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. He wasn’t very good with words so he let Eren go on with his speech, without interrupting him once. Somehow, the older boy knew that having him there, listening to him, was all Eren had wished for.

“I think that’s why I started acting all bubbly and happy, I wanted people to like me… I didn’t want to be alone. But I ended up feeling more lonely than I ever did. Everyone just wants something from me. Be it sex, or popularity, or… It’s different with you. You’ve seen it at my worst, and you’re still here. Do you think anyone else would have still cared about me if they had seen my outburst of rage, earlier?”

“Yeah, that wasn’t very appealing…” He said, jokingly, and Eren giggled.

“Thank you, Levi. For accepting me for who I am.”

“Thank you for showing me your true self. It takes a lot of trust to do that.”

“You know… I’ve always carried this picture with me,” Eren took a photograph out of his pocket, and then handed it to Levi. The raven used his phone to shed more light on the picture and see it better. It appeared to be a family picture. A younger Eren was in the picture, with other three people who Levi guessed were his brother and his parents.

“I’ve always had the feeling I didn’t belong in this family. I’ve always thought that maybe I could shake this feeling off, but… the more I go on, the more this feeling gets stronger.”

Levi wanted to comfort Eren, to tell him that he was wrong, that it was only his mind playing tricks, but… something about that family picture did seem off. Eren’s brother looked a lot like their father, but he was blonde like their mother. Eren had the same green eyes and brown hair as their father, but he didn’t look like him at all. He didn’t look like either of his parents. His golden skin was even more evident in contrast to their pale complexion. Could he have been adopted? Is that what Eren was afraid of?

“Eren, I didn’t want to tell you this, but that woman we saw with your father… She kind of looks like you.”

“So you think so too. That she…” Eren couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, so Levi did it for him.

“Could be your real mother?”

“I thought they were lovers. No, I wanted to believe they were lovers. Because if it’s true, and that woman’s my real mom… my whole life is a complete lie.” His voice trembled, and more tears fell from his bloodshot green eyes. Levi put a comforting hand on his shoulder, while with the other he brushed away his tears.

“I’m sorry Eren. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Can I borrow your lighter?” Levi didn’t understand what he needed it for, but handed it to him without questions.

Once it was in his hands, Eren burned the family portrait, then dumped it in a nearby trashcan. It set all its content ablaze, creating a suggestive bonfire, which illuminated Eren’s soft, tear stained features.

The fire reflected in his eyes seemed to have set them too ablaze. From his mourning expression, the feral beast from before came back, and with all the force he had in his lungs, he screamed.

The wind started blowing strong, knocking the trashcan off, which made the fire spread the old oak tree.

Eren screamed again. And when he did, the wind seemed to blow in his direction, making the fire grow stronger.

“Eren, we need to get out of here, now!”

Eren didn’t seem to have heard him, as he screamed again and again, the flames expanding to the surrounding area and rapidly spreading across the whole park.

Levi now knew he hadn’t imagined it. The wind blew stronger everytime Eren screamed. He quickly grabbed the younger boy by his arm and hauled him out.

The flames raged through all the night. Sina park’s vegetation had been completely turned to ashes. It was as if Eren’s rage and frustration manifested in the forms of wind and flames.

Even though he was suspecting something, at that point in time Levi still had no idea of the power which had lied dormant within Eren until that day. All he knew, was that he was starting to fall in love with that mysterious, fearlessly beautiful creature.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed as always :)


End file.
